Graduation Celebration
by irionelissa
Summary: After graduating the Police Academy best friends and soon to be co-workers head out for the night on the town. Until Andy gets distracted by a certain bad boy type. Andy/Sam
1. Vestibule

_So it's been a LONG time since I wrote any fan fiction, but i complete fell in love with Rookie Blue and thought i'd give it a shot. Please let me know what you think... _

_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Ben Bass *cough* I mean Rookie Blue :) _

* * *

><p>"You ready yet?" Andy McNally asked her best friend and soon to be co-worker Traci Nash.<p>

"Just another minute!" Traci yelled back from the bathroom. Today was their first official day as Police Academy graduates and they had every intention of celebrating in style. They had heard about this new hot club Vestibule a felt like that was the place to be. They were planning on meeting two of their other soon to be co-workers , Dov Epstien and Chris Diaz, there, except they were suppose to meet them a half hour ago.

"Finished." Traci announced as she bounced down the stairs. She was wearing a cute v-neck turquoise top along with dark blue jeans and 3 inch black strappy heels.

"Gorgeous!" Andy replied as she opened the door for her friend. They walked out arm and arm ready to being the night.

* * *

><p>By passing the line they walked straight up to the door. With one smile the bounce opened the door for them and they walked into the crowed bar. Andy scanned the room form any sign of their friends. With neither of them insight she texted Dov as Tracie and her fought their way to the bar.<p>

After getting their drinks Andy received a text back from Dov and laughed.

"Where are they?" Traci asked.

"Still in line," Andy smiled back. Traci giggled and looked around the bar on the prowl. "Why didn't Jerry come?"

"Something about not wanting to let the cat out of the bag just yet." She rolled her eyes, "Gives me a better ability to look around though." She smiled at her friend. "Speaking of looking around there is a guy about three seats down that keeps looking your way."

Instead of turning around Andy asked her friend, "Cute?"

"Tall, dark, and completely handsome." Traci answered. Andy smiled and turned to look at who she was talking about. It may have been dark in the bar, Andy immediately knew who her friend was talking about. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. His dimples showed as he smiled back. Andy turned back to her friend and gave her a goofy grin.

"Hot!" She whispered back to her friend. Traci took a look back at where he was and noticed he disappeared. Knotting her eyebrows she pointed her head to where he had been. Andy turned back around and noticed the seat being taken by someone else.

"Well there went that free drink." Andy laughed as they began scanning the bar again.

"Well maybe I can buy one for you instead." A deep voice asked from beside her. Andy turned to see the tall, dark, hunk from three seats down beside her.

"Only if you tell me your name?" Andy responded.

"Sam." He smiled showing of his amazing dimples again.

* * *

><p>Andy awoke at five am sharp feeling like she was back in the academy. She quickly took in her surroundings and remembered the night before. A smiled crossed her lips, but it soon faded when the man next to her started to stir. She was never good at morning after and having this been her first one night stand she felt like the other thing to do was leave before he completely woke up.<p>

Slipping out from the arm over her she grabbed what clothes she could find, unfortunely her panties not being one of them, and got dressed. She was about to walk out the door when she stopped. It had been an amazing night. Why not give it the chance of letting it happen again. She grabbed an envelope that was sitting on his bed side table and quickly scribbled her number down along with her name and a note say it had been fun. She put his cell phone on top of it making sure he would find it in his messy apartment.

* * *

><p>Andy called Traci as soon as she got to the street. He had driven them back to his apartment and she had no clue where she was. She noticed a small coffee shop on the corner and decided that was where she would wait hopefully Traci wasn't too busy to come pick her up.<p>

Thirty minutes later Traci had arrived she took in the full version of walk-of- shame Andy and chuckled at her. "Have fun?" She simply asked.

Andy's cheeks turned red as she smiled, "Just a little."

"You gonna see him again?"

"I don't know. I left my number so maybe." As she spoke her phone went off indicating she had a text message. She quickly read it. _Hey this is Sam you free tonight?_

She smiled and responded. _Wow not worn out_

"Is he texting you?" Traci asked.

Andy smiled in response. "I think he wants to meet up again tonight. And since we don't start for another week…"

"Good for you. Anything you want to do today, before your meeting with sexy Sam? Want to go to the park with Leo and me?" Traci asked.

"Sounds like a plan, but let me go home and shower first." Traci laughed again as she headed turns Andy's apartment.


	2. Just sex, right?

_Thank you everyone for the reviews. It's really made me want to get back into writing even more._

_So it's pretty cool the new(or at least new to me) stat set up they have. Last time I published a story It just told you how many hits a page had. Now I can see what all countries people are from. Which I have to say knowing someone from Sri Lanka, Ireland, Poland, France, and many other places are reading this is REALLY awesome!_

_I don't own Rookie Blue..._

It was around ten o'clock when Sam knocked on Andy's apartment door. The night before at Sam's, Andy had made a comment about his apartment looking like a college freshman's dorm room he had convinced her to let him come back to her place. He did not feel like explaining his reasoning of acting like a druggie to a girl he barely knew and had yet to take on a date.

"Hey." Andy answered the door stepping aside to let him in.

"Hey, yourself." He smiled back following her in. He shook his head, just one look at this girl and he wanted her. There was something about her. He did not know what, but after seeing her last night he decided to break his no-relationship/ hook-up while undercover rule for her. Then this morning after she left, he knew he had not yet got her out of his system, so he decided to give it another night. Another try.

"You want something to –" Andy's voice broke off as Sam pinned her against the wall his lips covering hers.

* * *

><p>An hour later they lay in Andy's bed, her head resting on his chest as he played with her hair.<p>

"So…" She started.

"Hmm?" He responded his eyes staring into space, thinking about how the night had gone.

"So, what is this?" Andy asked.

Sam thought for a moment before settling on an answered. He knew this couldn't be anything more then what it was now. Him being undercover as a drug addict and drug dealer kind of made it hard to build a honest relationship. This is why he normally did not even try to start something while undercover.

"Just fun," He finally answered. She seemed to be ok with that answer.

"Ok…What do you do for a living?" Andy asked.

Sam took a deep breath debating what to tell her.

"Let's not talk about work." He answered.

"What do you want to talk about then?" She asked after a moment of silence.

Before she knew it he had flipped her on her back and nudged his way between her legs. Sam held her wrist above her head. He smiled into her neck before leaving a trail of kisses to her collarbone and started nibbling on it."I'm guessing you're not good at silence?"

"Never." Andy smiled.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday night, Traci and Andy had tonight free before having to report to the station mid-day Sunday to fill out paper work so they didn't spend their first official day as Rookies riding their desk. They chose tonight as their finally girls night before work began. After a bottle of wine and some Chinese take-out the conversation turned to men.<p>

"So how are you and Jerry doing?" Andy asked as they decided to take a seat on her couch working on grabbing a bit of noodles with her chop sticks.

Traci let out a sigh. "I don't know. It's just sex, right? So we are just doing that …" She trailed off. "I don't even want to think about it. So what's going on with you and sexy Sam?"

Andy let out a laugh. "It's just sex, right?" Traci laughed. "It's fun, but he is the bad boy type. I figure starting this new job I'm starting a new life. So tomorrow is the last night him and I are going to happen and then I'm go on looking for someone who wants a relationship."

* * *

><p>"You know people can smell fresh cops like they can smell fresh paint, you look new, you sound new- " Andy's new TO, Oliver Shaw told her as they started out on her first patrol.<p>

"We are new." She added.

"I know, I know. That's my point. That's why we have to have the talk."Shaw continued.

"What talk?" Andy asked confused

"The- don't embarrass me, you're radio is on the wrong side of your belt, the do as I say not as I do - talk." He went on as the radio crackled to life informing them on a call coming in very close to them.

"Hey that right over there!" She pointed out.

"Yeah 306 is a hole. I was there twice last week for drunk and disorderly. We're going to let Noelle take that one and you and I are going to go have a coffee and we are going to continue having the talk."

"Ok?"

Dispatched called in asking if they could take the call.

"Terrific." Shaw muttered. "Go ahead." They headed to the scene as Andy tried to respond to dispatch.

_The more the reviews the faster I write. Reviews make me smile. :)_


	3. Don't Get Lost

Andy and Office Shaw were standing on the curb talking to the mother who had called them in when gun shots rang out. Shaw immediately drew his weapon as the lady grabbed her child and ran away from the building. Andy watched Shaw call it in to dispatch unsure what to do. She pulled her weapons as he yelled at her to go with him.

When they made it up to the room Andy was still extremely jumpy trying to remember what she had been taught. A blond woman was trying to wake up a young girl on the floor as Shaw yelled for the woman not to move. Andy barely heard what was going on around her as she assessed the situation. Once she realized there was no threat she check on the girl. She must have overdosed on something. Shaw refused to help her, so Andy gave her CPR.

XXX

It seemed like forever before Noelle and Traci joined them in the room followed by the medics. Shaw briefed them on what information they had gathered from Sadie, the blond woman they had found in the room, as the EMT resuscitated the young girl.

Noelle ordered them to clear the rest of the house when Shaw had finished.

"Don't get lost." Shaw told them. Andy and Traci stood there waiting for more instruction as Shaw and smiled at his own joke and their cluelessness. "Go. Go." He dismissed them.

"So what we just start looking?" Traci asked Andy nervously as Andy searched for the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah start at the top work our way down. And uh, shooter could still be in the building so guns drawn." They pulled out there weapons and Traci nodded in agreement. "Fake it 'til you make it."

They head up the stairs as Traci asked, "You scared?"

"No. You?" Andy's shaky voice answered.

"No." Traci nervously responded.

"Yeah, right." Andy looked around making sure the hallway was cleared. "Alright, ready?"

"Yeah."

"OK, you take the door on the end. I'll take this one." Andy directed.

They knocked on their designated doors. Traci's door opened to show an older lady; she got to work clearing that apartment as Andy tired to get into apartment 302. No one answered and the door wouldn't budge. She moved on to apartment 301 hearing voices inside she tried banging on the door. Whoever was inside did not answer so she tried kicking this door down.

It flew open.

Inside were two men, one was holding a wad of cash and the other wearing an awful looking hat. The one holding a wad of cash matched the suspect's description. With all the adrenaline rushing through her system while she assessed the scene she first didn't register his face.

It wasn't until the one matching the suspect's description decided to take off down the fire escape that she realized who he was. "Sam?"

_Shit, _was all Andy could think. She tired her radio and didn't get a response and decided to take off after him.

Andy had not gotten to know Sam that well in the past week they were together and the type of men she fell for never really followed by the rules anyway. For all she knew he could have killed the guy for coming in his drug territory. _Drug territory?_ She didn't even know him well enough to know if he did deal drugs or take them.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she almost was hit by a car coming down the alley.

"Sir, this is a crime scene. I'm gonna have to ask you to turn this thing around." She told the blond man in the car. He flashed his badge, "Detective." Andy added.

"Homicide," The blond detective informed her.

"Help yourself." She responded wondering how much worse this day could get. Andy continued on down the alley scanning her surroundings. After a few moments she started to hear those two voices again. She took a deep breath and called for backup before stepping around the corner.

"Police don't move." Andy yelled at them again. "Put your hands up right now. Hurry Up! Now! Put 'em against the fence both of you."

"Awe, come on I don't believe this." The man with the bad hat started mumbling.

"Sir, be quiet!" She ordered as both of them put their hands to the fence. She stepped towards them and holstered her weapon. As soon as she did Sam took off running; Andy did not think twice before she took off after him.

He did not take more than a few steps before he tripped over his own feet and Andy tackled him to the ground. She pushed him down with a lot more force then was needed.

Bad hat guy had started inching himself away from the fence as she put most of her weight on her knee in Sam's stomach. "Don't move! Get back to the fence right now!" She ordered him. Bad hat guy easily complied.

"You don't want to do this." Sam started.

"Shut up!" Andy couldn't believe the nerve of this guy. Not twenty –four hours before he was in her bed. Did he really think that fooling a cop into think he was a good guy was going make her let him off easy.

She told him to turn over helping him do so in the process, pushing his face into the hot asphalt.

"Serious, you got to trust me. OK?" He started again.

"No I'm serious, shut up!" Andy told him again, pulling out her hang cuffs and slapping them forcible on his wrist. She started listing of charges as she patted him down. Finding a little baggy with probably half a gram of coke in it, she added procession to the list.

Andy pulled Sam up and brought him over to bad hat guy on the fence. She un-cuffed one of his hands and cuffed them together; proud of herself for grabbing a guy who matched the description of the suspect on the first day of the job.

Andy had them both in the back of the squad car by the time she saw her TO Shaw again.

* * *

><p><em>I know this is basically what happened in the show and I hate writing it like this, but I really couldn't skip over this part. It was the only way I could think of without doing flashbacks to get their thoughts in. Depending on how everyone response to this and how bored I am at work today I may go ahead and post the next chapter tonight. <em>

_Lady Nikka - I was laughing when I read your review because I had already written this chapter. I wasn't a complete ass kicking, but she Sam is a little be more hurt then he was in the show. :) _

_Lauretta92- I had totally forgot that's how Grey's started. Honestly, it has been such a long time since I've even thought about it._

_Please Review! They make my day and keeping thinking about what I want to write next.  
><em>


	4. Almost

He couldn't believe it. The girl he had taken home a week ago, the girl he couldn't get out of his system, the girl he broke his rules for was a cop. And not just any cop, but a rookie. He Samuel Swarek had been taken down by a female rookie half his size that he had been sleeping with.

What are the chances?

Andy had yet to blow his cover completely he just hoped her TO was not someone in the division who had a grudge against or was a complete moron.

Sam looked out from the backseat of the squad car to see if he could figure out who her TO was. He watched as his old friend Oliver Shaw walked up to her. Sam couldn't hear what they were saying, but when she flipped around and he messed with her radio he had a pretty good guess.

Ollie wasn't a bonehead. Maybe Sam could get out of this without blowing eight months of undercover work.

Sam watched them continue to talk. Ollie seemed to laugh at something she said. He shook his head as he walked around to his side of the car. He got in and took a look though his rear view mirror noticing for the first time whom she had arrested. Sam tried to tell him with his eyes not to say anything.

"Amazing." Shaw dragged out.

"What?" Andy asked slightly confused.

"Nothing! Nothing. That's – it's- it's good work." Oliver brushed off his reaction patting her on the back. "Let's book these bad boys."

The four of them head towards the barn.

* * *

><p>He had almost made it.<p>

Almost.

Sam was so close to being in a holding cell then back on the streets. Oliver was about to lead him there when someone who Sam could only guess as another rookie stepped out into the sallyport followed by none other than Jerry Barber. Sam tried to hide his face before Jerry spotted him, but Jerry being the bonehead detective that he was had to go and find out who Oliver and his rookie had brought in.

"Sammy?" Once he heard his name out of Jerry's mouth he knew it was over. The insanity that ensued was priceless.

"You're a cop." Pedro stated disappointed that his friend could work for the other side.

"You're a cop." Andy freaked. Oliver undid the cuffs and let Sam go. He took one last look at Andy and walked to Boyko's office. Oliver and Andy handed Pedro over to Dov to be booked and followed him.

* * *

><p>Andy stood at the door of the men's locker room watching Sam beat the mess out of his locker. "Is that working for you she asked. All the slamming and banging I get your point."<p>

"What are you doing in here?" Sam asked. He was pissed eight months of his life living in a hell hole starving himself.

"Look how was I supposed to know you were a cop? It's not like you ever told me? If I recall correctly you're the one who said let's not talk about work."

"Well you should have been a better cop and not hooked up with a drug dealer." Sam shot back as he started to take off his t-shirt.

"Well, sorry! I'm new at this!"

"Clearly!" Sam glared at her.

Andy took a breath a tried to recall why she thought it was such a good idea to come in here after him again.

"I just wanted to know what you saw." Sam was down to his blue jeans now; Andy could clearly see the scratch marks on his back she had left. She closed her eyes trying not to think about how she had pretty much spent an entire week in bed with this asshole.

Sam thought for a minute. He just wanted to get away from her. No matter how mad he was at her now all he could think about was slamming her up against the locker like he had done their few nights together at her house. It seemed the only way to get her out of here was to give her what she wanted.

"Did you get the kid that came running out in the orange shirt?"

"What kid?"

"About a minute after the shooting a kid ran out of the building. He was wearing an orange t-shirt and ran into the abandoned building next door. Him, did you get him?" Sam asked.

"No." She answered softly.

"Well, that building would probably be a good place to start." He went back to taking off his blue jeans and grabbing his towel hoping she had understood his dismissal.

Andy stood there for a moment debating on calling him out again. She was about to when he TO Shaw walked in.

"McNally, the women locker room in down the hall." Oliver told her.

"Yes, sir." She turned and walked away. Sam watched her leave before turning to his friend.

"I know that look in your eyes Sam. Watch out, that's Tommy McNally's kid." Oliver warned him.

"I wouldn't touch that with a ten foot pole." Sam assured him friend as he started to walk towards the showers.

"Wow!" Oliver shouted. "What cougar got a hold of you?"

_Sorry I didn't post this earlier, but I've been sick all day with a fever and I'm finally starting to feel better. I'm not sure what Bad hat guys' name is, but I remember someone calling him that in their story so I stuck to it. As always thank you for review. It makes my day. Oh and this is where I'm deviating from the series. _


	5. It all goes down in the back

_Thanks you for the well wishes. I'm back at work today so I figured I'll go ahead and post this chapter.  
><em>

_So I don't know how many other people have watched reaper, but I started watching it again the other day on netflix and had to laugh. Missy Peregrym character is named Andi and her love interest in the series is Sam. _

Andy walked into the Penny that night in a much better mood then she had been for most of her day. She had royally messed up a lot on her first day, but the look on everyone's face when she walked out of that building with the murder weapon, the kid, and pretty much a confession made everything worth it.

She spotted Sam at the bar drinking with Jerry and made a B-line for the rookie table trying to ignore him. Traci, Dov, and Chris smiled at her when she walked up.

"Here's the copper of the hour!" Dov exclaimed. She took a seat in between Chris and Traci as Dov poured her a pint of beer from what was left of their pitcher. Traci hopped up to go get another. Andy watched as she slid in next to Jerry to order.

"So how does it feel to get your collar on the first day of work? Amazing right?" Dov bombarded her.

"Well…" Andy started not wanted to brag too much, but the smile on her face betrayed her. "It feels pretty good." Dov went out talking, but Andy's attention was taken by watching the exchange at the bar with Jerry, Traci, and Sam.

Jerry seemed to be introducing them and they were acting as if they had never met before. They seemed to carry on for a minute or two before the bartender brought Traci a full pitcher and she head back towards the table with a 'we've got to talk look on her face.'

As soon as Traci sat down she turned to Andy. "Hey there's something I want to show you out in my car." Andy sighed and followed her friend out the back door of the Penny. As soon as the door swung close behind him Traci pulled her to the side.

"Sexy Sam is a cop, in our division! Why didn't you tell me?" Traci steamed.

"I didn't know until today, OK? And I didn't find out until after I blew his cover." Andy explained.

"Well what are you going to do about it? I mean –" Before Traci could continue the back door swung open again.

"Nash, why don't you go back inside I need to talk to McNally." Sam ordered. Traci looked to her friend for silent reassurance she was going to be fine alone with him.

"Don't worry Trace, this Cougar can take care of herself." Andy informed her friend, letting Sam know she hat heard Oliver's comment earlier in the locker room. He seemed to ignore her jab, while Traci and her questioning eyes started walking back inside.

"I just wanted to make sure we're on the same page." Sam started.

"And what page would that be?" She asked as he took a step closer; she took a step back crossing her arms over her chest.

He lowered his voice before answering. "The – it was fun while the just sex lasted – one."

"Don't worry, I have no doubt after today you wouldn't come near me with a ten foot pole." Andy threw his words back in his face.

"Andy, that was locker room talk." He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to figure out what to say before looking up at her and continuing. "Plus it's probably better that we don't get involved. Relationships among the force are frowned upon most of the time." Sam tried to justify himself to her. He didn't know why, but for some reason as the words were coming out of his mouth he seemed to be stepping closer towards her.

At this point Andy's back was against the wall, her eyes dropped down to his lips; her arms dropping by her side. "Who said anything about a relationship? I thought he had agreed that week was just sex."

"Yeah, we had." Sam's voice was just above a whisper, and his face was only inches from hers. They stood stuck like that for what seemed like forever.

Sam slowly started it move forward when the back door to the penny swung open. He jumped back like he had been burned crossing his arms over his chest before he looked to see who had come out.

"Sammy, leave the poor rookie alone and come tell us about your adventures in UC land." Shaw ordered him. Sam took one last look at Andy and walked back towards the bar.

Andy hung back outside for a few moments before she started for the back door. She was almost back to the table when she received a text message.

_This conversations not over yet, I'll be by your place later. _

Andy looked up at the bar at the sender who was now deep in conversation with his buddies about his undercover work.

"So…" Traci started, "You gonna tell me what happened?" The boys weren't even paying attention to Andy and Traci's exchange.

"Later, I'm not exactly sure yet." Andy answered glancing back at the bar.

* * *

><p>Andy didn't stay much longer at the Penny after Sam's confrontation, she just had too much on her mind. They had both agreed it was just sex and after today she assumed it wouldn't continue, but that look and the almost kiss kept running through her mind. She did not know what was going on, a moment before the almost kiss she was pissed off. How could he say those things about her and try to say it was just locker room talk? She was in complete defense mode, and then suddenly she was looking at his lips and forgetting about what they were saying.<p>

Shit, she liked this guy.

It wasn't just about sex, at least for her. Sam actually had the potential to hurt her.

_As always, please review and let me know what you think.  
><em>


	6. Boyko's orders

It was close to midnight before Andy finally moved from her spot on the couch. She shook her head figuring Sam had gotten distracted by Shaw and Jerry or just decided not to come. A wave of disappointment hit her as she prepared herself for bed.

She was about to crawl under the covers when there was a knock on her door. Not bothering to turn on any other lights besides her bedside lamp she opened her apartment door. Sam stood there motionless for a minute before Andy stepped aside to let him in.

"You wanted to talk?" Andy started as they stood awkwardly in her living room.

For a few moments neither of them moved. Sam finally closed the gap between them.

* * *

><p>An hour later they lay in Andy's bed. Sam held her wondering how he went from wanting to talk about keeping this thing between them quiet and never letting events of the previous week happen again to jumping her as soon as he got the courage to move towards her.<p>

"So, I guess you weren't on the 'It was fun while it lasted page' either then?" Sam let out a chuckle to Andy's statement.

"I guess you're still allergic to silence." He responded.

"Why did you come here Sam?" She hesitantly asked.

"Cause it was fun while it lasted." Sam stated unsure how to broach the subject.

"Ok? Yet you're still here." Andy pointed out.

"This was fun-is fun. I figure as long as we keep it quiet we can continue to have just fun."

"Just fun, huh. Just sex you mean?" Sam was strangely upset with that arrangement, but if that's what she wanted then so be it.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"I think I can live with that."

* * *

><p>Sam took off from Andy's house before she woke up. He needed to get home to shower and change before work. Plus he needed to talk to Boyko before parade to find out what he wanted him to do with 15 until a spot on the Guns and Gangs task force opened up again. Pulling into his old spot in front of the division, Sam smiled. It had been a long time since he had been back here putting on a uniform and he had kind of missed it.<p>

Boyko was in his office early like always as Sam walked through the quiet bullpen in uniform towards his office. He knocked on his door before walking into Boyko's office.

"Officer Swarek, I guessing you want to know where you'll be. Have a seat." Sam complied. "I assume your intentions are to go back to Guns and Gangs as soon as you can. Am I correct in assuming this?" Boyko asked.

"Yes sir, I would like to." Glad his boss understood what he wanted.

"I've already talked to the head of the task force and he has assured me that most likely nothing will be open for at least eight months. With this in mind, along with all your experience, I figure it will be best to not assign you a permanent partner. "

Sam smiled even more. "I was hoping you'd say that." He started to stand and walk towards the door when the Staff Sergeant stopped him.

"This is why, for the next eight months I'm assigning you as a Training Officer."Sam stopped dead in his tracks with his back to Boyko. "And for the next week at least you are going to be Officer McNally's TO." He added.

Sam spun on his heels, "McNally?"

"I don't want any bad blood in this division and if that means sticking you two together to work out your problems from yesterday then so be it."

"Sir, I don't think –"

"Save it, Swarek. I don't care if you don't like it; it's happening. You're dismissed." Sam watched Boyko for a second not believing his luck before trying to remain calm as he walked out the door and headed towards the parade room.

* * *

><p>Andy barely made it to work in time to get change and head in to parade. Sam wanted to keep whatever was going on between them quiet so she pretended like he wasn't there. She ignored him leaning against the back wall with the TOs as she dropped into the seat beside Traci. Traci opened her mouth to ask about her and Sam when Boyko walked through the door signaling for parade to begin.<p>

As Boyko began briefing them she couldn't help, but over hear the conversation going on between Shaw and Sam in the back of the room.

"So did you go meet up with your cougar last night?" Shaw asked.

"That would be none of your business Ollie." Sam tried to shut him down.

"Come on, Sammy." Oliver whispered. "I'm married; I have to live a life through you now. So tell me about her."

"No." Sam shook him off as he watched Andy. He wasn't planning on telling Oliver about her, but if he did it sure was going to be anyway she might over hear anything he might say again.

Boyko was down to the last topic of parade, assignments. "Diaz your on desk, Nash you're with Williams, Epstein you're with Shaw, Peck your with Best, and McNally your with our newest TO, Swarek." There was a bout off hidden laughter through the room with the last paring. "Serve, protect, and don't arrest your fellow officers on accident." The staff sergeant dismissed.


	7. Back to the Penny

_Thanks everyone for the reviews, they are what makes me keep writing._

_Korewillow, do not kill me, but it had to happen..._

Andy couldn't believe the day she was having. Her and Sam had agreed on their little just sex arrangement, but that was before he was assigned as her TO. The second Boyko dismissed everyone from parade Sam started with his attitude problem ordering her to get his coffee and hurry out to the car.

Once they were where in the car he sat there brooding like this was the last place on earth he wanted to be. Words from her former next door neighbor whom she had a fling with all throughout high school career popped into her mind. _It's only awkward if you make it._

Andy eyed Sam from her side of the car trying to come up with something to talk about. Nothing popped into her head so they went on with the day in silence. After a long ten hours shift they finally made it back to the barn each going their separate ways to do their paper work. Sam only stopping by her desk to drop off his portion that he then informed her, as his rookie, she was now required to do. After an hour off filling out both their paper work Andy gave up and went to change out of uniform before meeting Traci at the penny for a drink.

She was almost out the door when the detective she had stopped the other day at her first crime since approached her.

"Andy, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Detective Callaghan?" Andy extended her hand.

"Luke. My name is Luke." The blonde haired blue eyed detective answered smiling.

"Luke," She smiled back. "Is there anything I help you with?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you were on your way to the Penny."

"Um… yeah I was going to meet up with my friend, Traci Nash there."

"Cool." His blue eyes sparkled at her response. They stood there for a moment in awkward silence before Luke continued. "Can I talk you into letting me buy you a drink, and uh Traci one if she wants one too."

Andy smiled finally realizing what he was after. "Sure, that sounds great." After the day she had stuck in a car for hours with a miserable prick with a stick up his ass, a drink with a cute stranger sounded like the cure.

"Great, I'll meet you there in about an hour, if that's alright?" He asked still unsure of himself.

"Perfect." She reassured him, smiling one last time as she headed out the door.

As she walked Andy smiled at how one simple guy asking if she wanted a drink could make her day just a little bit better. Still she had to wonder what she was going to do about the man that was more than likely already at the bar, the one who probably assumed that she was going to be all his tonight when he followed her home.

When she walked into the Penny she was greeted by Dov and Chris waving her over to the rookie table. Andy started towards them, but was quickly pulled aside by Traci. She pulled her to a table in the back ignoring the boys confused looks.

"Spill." Traci ordered, handing her a martini before taking a sip of her own.

Andy glanced over at Sam to see him staring at her through the mirror behind the bar. She turned back to Traci not sure where to start.

"I'm sure you heard by now that Sam was working undercover and I blew his cover. What else is there to say?"

"I'm guessing that's the reason for all the tension." Traci responded.

"More or less." Andy answered

"What do you mean more or less?"

"Um he sort of came over last night. And we kind of agreed to continue our fun." She informed her friend quickly taking a sip of her drink.

"No freaking way! Wait, but he's your TO now…"

"Yeah, which would be more of a reason for all the tension." Andy looked up at the door as Luke entered. She smiled and waved to him, motioning for him to come over. As he started their way Traci turned to see who was coming over.

She turned back to Andy. "And who is this guy?"

"That would be detective Luke Callaghan, whom asked me, well us, out for drinks." She answered.

Luke was almost to their table. "Slut," Traci playfully let slip. Before sitting down he asked what the girls would like to drink before heading up to the bar to order.

"What the hell, Andy? Are you going for Luke or Sam?"

"I don't know Trace. Sam had a total stick up his but all day. There was nothing I could say that would make him relax. If he's going to act like that all the time then I might as well start looking for someone else." Andy quickly answered.

Luke slide into the set next to Andy as she introduced the two.

* * *

><p>Across the bar Sam sipped his scotch as he watched Luke Callaghan sit down next to Andy. He never really had a problem with the detective, but something about him tonight made his blood boil. He watched the three talk, oblivious to Jerry talking. After a while Jerry gave up on their conversation realizing Sam's mind was preoccupied and began to watch the hockey game instead.<p>

Andy and Traci were almost done with their current drinks when Callaghan pulled out his wallet and handed Traci his credit card. She proceeded to walk over to where he and Jerry were sitting at the bar to order.

Sam took his chance to shake her down for information. Gently, he reminded himself. No one was supposed to know that Andy and he had anything going on between them.

_I was not happy about last night's episode... I know it's for the Greater Sandy good, but really? With that in mind it was a pain in the butt finishing this chapter up when all I wanted to do is sit around and read Sandy fanfics. Let, me know what you think...  
><em>


	8. Maybe

_So this is a short chapter, but I hit writers block and wanted to post something... I think I'm only going to do a few more chapters and either a sequel or a completely different story. _

Jerry smiled as Traci walked up to him at the bar. He was about to ask her how her day had been when Sam finally seemed to pull his mind away from whatever he was thinking about to talk to her instead.

"Nash, you trying to make detective someday?" Traci looked amused.

"Maybe, sir." She went on trying to get the bartenders attention.

"I guess talking to Callaghan is a good way going about it." Sam fished some more, Jerry giving him a confused look.

"It might be if we were talking about work." Traci smiled; she knew what he was after now. Glancing back at Andy she decided that her friend needed a little help making up her mind. While Luke had been a complete gentleman he did not seem to have the right attitude to handle her friend. Sam on the other hand seemed to have something that kept her friend interested, but guarded. Maybe all Sam needed was a swift kick in the butt.

Sam wanted to ask what they were talking about if not work, but thought better. "Callaghan, I guess is just thanking McNally for bringing in his collar the other day." He quiet added, "Among other people." He took a sip of his drink.

"Nah he could tell Andy was having a bad day. You see this guy," Traci gave him a pointed look, "She was interested in suddenly became a pain in the ass. He went from wanting to be around her, to couldn't even talk to her. Luke noticed she was down and decided to ask her out for a drink." It may only be the complete truth, but Traci knew it would get him thinking.

Sam took a sip of his scotch as Traci finally got the attention of the bartender and thought about what she had just said. _A guy she was interested in?_

"You never know, maybe there's something 'this guy' has in his way." Traci clearly had heard Andy's side of the story; he wanted her to get his. Maybe she would tell Andy and that would keep him from having to explain himself to her later.

"See that's what I told her, but apparently this guy seems to be the kind to break rules and not let things get in his way." The bartender brought over their drinks. She smiled at him while thanking him.

She was starting to walk away when Jerry piped in. "Maybe she should stop thinking about 'this guy' and start enjoy sometime with Callaghan." Traci laughed as Sam glared towards her boyfriend.

"Maybe." She answered before walking back towards her table.

Sam watched her as she set down the drinks and continued to talk to the two. "What the hell was that about? Was she trying to tell me something?" Jerry questioned him.

"Nah Jer, I think she had something else on her mind besides you." Sam answered as he watched the three through the mirror again.

* * *

><p>Around eleven thirty Traci and Andy with Luke trailing behind started to make their way towards the door. Sam watched them debating rather or not follow, he decided against it. A few minutes later when he was be sure they had to have left by now he paid off his tab and headed home.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day seemed a lot like the day before, quiet. They had only been riding around for an hour with McNally finally set her mind to breaking the silence.<p>

"I don't think this thing between us is going to work." She stated.

"What thing would you be talking about, McNally?" Sam played dumb.

Humoring him she answered. "This just sex thing."

"Would this have been decided before or after you date with Callaghan last night?"

Andy opened her mouth to answer when a call came in through the radio. She wanted for them to really discuss this, he was her Training Officer and she didn't want him misunderstanding anything that had happened. He could potentially make her life a living hell.

* * *

><p>The call had been a simple B&amp;E. The homeowner had luckily not been home when it occurred. The two simple took a statement and left for them to call with the complete list of missing items before they took off back on patrol.<p>

"Can we meet for dinner tonight?" Andy asked when they had pulled out of the home's driveway.

"Don't you have plans with your new boyfriend tonight?" Sam shot back.

"We need to talk about this Sam. I'm not letting it sit here in between us causing a problem with you training me." Sam shook his head, but gave in.

"Fine, I'll be by your place at eight."

* * *

><p><em>Let me know what you think. You're thoughts are always appreciated. <em>


	9. Confession

_Thank everyone for the review, they are what made me write this chapter so quickly. _

* * *

><p>After Sam had grudgingly agreed to meet Andy later at her house their quiet day flew out the window. They soon received a call requesting all available unites to a bank robbery in progress which they just happened to be two blocks from making them the first on scene. With most robbery's by the time the police get there the suspects have already fled the scene, but this one was different.<p>

As soon as Sam pulled the squad car in front of the bank with the lights and sirens on they were shot at. He quickly moved the car back out of the line of fire making sure Andy's side of the car was the last thing that could be hit. Not thirty seconds later did Shaw and Eptsein pull up followed by Noelle and Peck. Sam quickly ordered the rookies so start with crowd control and setting up a perimeter, assigning Andy the furthers spot from him, which he made sure was also the safest.

The bank robbery ended horrible, with a shoot out and all four bank robbers dead and one of the police officers from division 17 whom add been working back up shot and in the hospital. By the time the coppers from 15 had finished what they could do at the scene their shift was over. Sam and Andy silently climbed back into the squad car and drove back to the barn, the air between them filled with tension.

When they got back to the barn Andy started off towards her desk when Sam called after her. "Leave the paperwork for tomorrow." She seemed to think about what he had said debating rather or not to listen when he started to walk off towards the men's locker room. She made up her mind, following him.

Sam only had his locker open and vest of when she walked into the empty locker room. He glanced up then went back to changing into his civilian clothes ignoring her.

She stood there quiet for a second. "I know the last place you want to be is near me during shift, but could you at least try and train me or pass me on to another TO."

Sam started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you talking about McNally? I am training you," his voice suggesting apathy.

"I'm talking about you sending me to the furthest part of the parking lot today to get rid of me, Officer Swarek! I'm talking about everything time I moved to back Traci up, where she actually had a crowd to control you yelled at me to get back to the empty taped off portion to 'control the crowd'! You've got to let me do my job." Sam though his shirt into his locker before turning to her.

"Do your job? I was making sure you weren't going to get hurt. This may amaze you McNally, but I actually like you and want to keep you around as much of a pain in the ass as you can be!" They were both silent at his confession.

Andy took a moment to respond. "Sam, this job is always going to put me in harm's way. It's a risk we both take every day. If that's going to be a problem with you… then I don't know what to tell you. But you've got to let me do my job."

Sam sat down on the bench in front of his locker. She was right. There was no way to ignore that. "Well McNally I guess I'm just going to have to do a better job of training you. Cause I don't want you going anywhere."

She sat down beside him. "You like me, huh?" He tried to hide the smile that crept onto his face. She hadn't seemed upset by that revelation. "I kinda like you too, when you're not being an overprotective pain in the ass." Sam looked up into her eyes at her words. They inched towards each other until their lips met in their first passionate tender kiss. He pulled back keeping her from deepening the kiss.

"What about Callaghan?" Afraid that her answer would crush all hope he had.

"Luke? That wasn't even really a date with Traci chaperoning, but I don't think he'll have a problem finding another rookie." Andy smiled at him before kissing him again.

* * *

><p><em>Yep so I just put this story out of it's misery. Can't believe it's done! I know there are still a few lose ends that could be tied up, but I was thinking about making a sequel, I'm still not sure though. If anyone is interested let me know, or let me know if there is anything you want me to address in it. <em>


End file.
